Odcinek 6322
15 maja 2012 40px 8 kwietnia 2016 40px 12 lipca 2017 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6321. « 6322. » 6323. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Brooke usprawiedliwia Hope przed LiamemW biurze Liama, Brooke chce dowiedzieć się od niego, czy zamierza poślubić Hope. Kobieta żąda wyjaśnień odnośnie podarcia przez niego dokumentów anulujących małżeństwo, na co Liam wyjaśnia, że nie chciał pokazywać światu, że jego małżeństwo ze Steffy nigdy nie miało miejsca. Brooke jest wściekła na myśl, że Hope będzie bardzo zdenerwowana, kiedy dowie się o tym, zaś Liam wyjawia, że w Aspen wydarzyło się coś więcej. Brooke oznajmia, iż wie, że Hope była przytłoczona, a on ją porzucił. Liam przyznaje, że ma pewne obawy, czy Hope będzie umiała poradzić sobie z problemami w ich wspólnym życiu. Brooke protestuje i zapewnia, że jej córka jest na dobrej drodze, a już na pewno nie jest uzależniona od pigułek. Liam stwierdza, że Hope poświęciła się dla niego i to samo zrobiła Steffy, podpisując papiery, ale nie mógł on do tego dopuścić. Mówi Brooke, że chce poślubić jej córkę, mieć z nią dzieci i żyć bez dramatów. Prosi Logan o zachowanie w tajemnicy przed Hope sprawy ze zniszczeniem dokumentów unieważniających. Brooke zauważa, że chłopak chce chronić Hope, po czym zaczynają rozmawiać o ich ślubie, a następnie obejmują się. W biurze "FC", Stephanie zapewnia Steffy, że Liam poradzi sobie i uważa, że powie on Brooke o wszystkim. Córka Ridge'a uważa, że powinna udać się do Malibu, ale babka zatrzymuje ją, twierdząc, że jej mąż musi na spokojnie porozmawiać z Brooke. Gdy wnuczka Stephanie zostaje sama, wraca wspomnieniami do wydarzeń w Aspen. thumb|320px|left|Caroline pyta Hope o upodobania RickaW swoim biurze, Hope śmieje się ze śladu szminki na twarzy Ricka i zakłada, że to "występek" Caroline. Rick jednak wyprowadza ją z błędu i dodaje, że w ostatnim czasie Spencerówna z nieznanych mu powodów unika go. Wspomina, że ich relacje zapowiadały się dobrze, ale potem wszystko się zmieniło i nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego. Hope również uważa to za dziwne i postanawia sama porozmawiać z kuzynką Liama. W biurze Ricka, Caroline rozmawia z Amber o szmince, którą zauważyła na twarzy Ricka. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że najwyraźniej poznała tylko jedną stronę Ricka, ale chciałaby, aby poczuł się na tyle swobodnie, by powiedzieć jej o swoim sekrecie. Amber mówi jej, że zaakceptowała Ricka takim, jaki jest, zaś Spencerówna zauważa, że to normalne, iż Forrester jest przed byłą żoną bardziej otwarty. Obie rozmawiają o osobowości syna Brooke, gdy Caroline stwierdza, że ona i Rick są do siebie w pewnym sensie podobni. Amber zmienia temat i zauważa, jak bardzo Caroline jest lubiana przez Thomasa. Caroline nazywa rozmówczynię spostrzegawczą, ale zgadza się, że syn Ridge'a jest wspaniałym mężczyzną. Przyznaje również, że Rick również dał się jej we znaki. Po wyjściu Amber pojawia się Hope, która pyta Caroline o swojego brata. Obie panie rozmawiają o tym, jak wspaniałym wydaje się on mężczyzną, choć Caroline wyznaje, że nie był on z nią szczery. Pyta Hope, czy wiedziała, że Rick lubi nosić damską odzież. thumb|320px|Amber uwodzi RickaW domu Amber, Rick składa wizytę byłej żonie, która jest ubrana w bieliznę i wyznaje, że wciąż go kocha. Oboje całują się, po czym Moore przechodzi do pełnego uwodzenia. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Amber Moore Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2